Candelabro
by Little Luka
Summary: Cuando todo parece perdido, un rayo de esperanza irrumpe en la vida de Sakura luego de el "Adiós" del Uchiha. Drabble.


Hola ^^  
¿Cómo están? Aquí les traigo un Drabble que escribí hace mucho, es una suerte que no había muchas cosas que retocarle. Ya lo había subido antes pero ahora está más arreglado ^^U así que no me acusen de plagio porque es el mismo y me cambié el nombre de usuario jejjee.

Espero que les guste :)

Aquí la fichita:

**Nombre del fic**: Candelabro  
**Autora**: Little Luka  
**Género**: Emm… no se como quieran tomarlo ^^U  
**Público:** Todo público  
**Advertencias:** etto…nada ^^u  
**Resumen:** solo léanlo jeje :B

**Nota:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son la creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**-Candelabro-**_

-Eres hermoso…

Estas palabras salieron como hilos de sus labios, no podía dejar de amarlo, de abrazarlo, de acariciar sus escasos pero ya muy azabaches cabellos, su pequeña figura se aferraba a ella en busca de materna protección. Había sido una jornada muy larga, cansada y, sobretodo, físicamente dolorosa, sin embargo, en estos momentos se encontraba arrullando al neonato que con tanto esfuerzo había traído al mundo.

De su rostro resbalaban sudor y lágrimas de felicidad, tanta que no cabía dentro de sí, al advertir al pequeño que, milagrosamente, tenía entre sus brazos. Con suma delicadeza sobó sus rosáceas mejillas, su piel era tan suave, era como tocar a las mismas nubes.

Desde hace siete meses lo sabía, sabía que ese momento llegaría, pero nunca fue capaz siquiera de creérselo, de asimilar este hecho, incluso hoy se le hacia extraño mimar a la criatura de pocos minutos de nacida.

El bebé pareció responder a las caricias de su madre abriendo levemente sus ojos y moviendo sus manitas para tratar de palpar el nuevo mundo que lo rodeaba, ella instintivamente apresó uno de sus dedos al agarre del niño, el llanto que hasta ahora se encontraba controlado se volvió ruidoso, lleno se sollozos y muy conmovedor.

-¿Dónde está tu padre?-le preguntó con repentina aflicción y dolor.

Un rubio, el amigo más grande que tenía, había presenciado el acontecimiento y se encontraba allí, se acercó a ambos y se sentó a lado de ella en el lecho.

-Él está aquí…está dentro de este niño, y lo tendrás para siempre-susurró tratando de no inmutar al niño.

Las velas del candelabro que iluminaban el lugar estaban derritiéndose y apunto de cesar su brillo. La madre suspiró melancólica.

-Como desearía que él estuviera aquí en este momento…es tan triste, ni siquiera el destino me dio la oportunidad de darle la noticia, me habría gustado compartir esta bendición a su lado.

-No ha sido un embarazo fácil, casi nunca te vi sonreír, no es justo que sufras tanto, ustedes merecían ser felices juntos…

-Él me amaba, lo sé, y aunque nunca hubo un lazo formal que nos uniera, este hijo es la prueba mas contundente del amor que nos teníamos…-musitó para su bebé.

-¿Qué nombre le pondrás?

-Sasuke-respondió con ternura

-El nombre de su padre-sonrió triste.

-Es el regalo mas significativo que me ha dejado, su espíritu retozará en él y llenará mi vida como un rayo de luz ilumina una habitación obscura y vacía, es así como está mi alma en este momento, este pensamiento reposa en mi mente. Siento que devolverá la alegría a mi destruido corazón y eso me llena de esperanza para seguir viviendo… ¿Crees que estoy en lo correcto?

-Sakura, Sasuke vivirá siempre en nuestros más gratos recuerdos y aunque ya no esté en este mundo, seguirá siendo el amor más grande para ti y el mejor amigo por siempre para mí, estoy seguro que Sasuke-chan sabrá comprender esto, que se sienta orgulloso de llevar el nombre de su padre y se esforzará por ser un gran shinobi como lo era él…-Sakura se desmoronó y rompió en llanto nuevamente.

-Naruto, trato de ser fuerte….pero no puedo. El dolor que siento en mi interior es tan grande por la muerte de Sasuke-kun….pero también estoy feliz de que haya nacido nuestro hijo…no se que sentir…me siento tan culpable…-el ojiazul posó su mano en la cabeza de ella, en señal de apoyo y comprensión.

-Él era muy importante para ambos, pero debemos superar esto. Él no lo habría deseado así.

-Debo amar y cuidar de nuestro niño, es lo más importante que me queda de él-concluyó la rosácea.

-¿Regresarás pronto a la aldea?

-Cuando mi situación se estabilice-respondió

-¿Permanecerás sola todo ese tiempo?

-Lo que sea necesario. Naruto…no pienso regresar a la aldea. No por ahora, tal vez en algunos años-informó. El chico se quedó de piedra al escucharla.

-¿Pero qué dices?

-Es lo mejor para nosotros, las personas que estaban en contra de Sasuke podrían atentar contra nuestro hijo, y no quiero ponerlo el peligro. Es por su bien.

-¿Qué pasará con su entrenamiento ninja?

-De eso me encargaré yo ¿Desconfías de mis capacidades?...-Naruto la miró sorprendido.

-Claro confío, pero no todos quieren hacerle daño en la aldea; también creo que eres capaz de protegerlo en las circunstancias difíciles, no deberías dejar la villa.

-Regresaré, pero cuando Sasuke tenga la fortaleza suficiente como para poder defenderse, en estos momentos es imposible. En unos años tal vez. Naruto debes irte ya.

El Uzumaki se incorporó y vio a su pelirosa amiga, casi hermana por última vez en mucho tiempo, y observó de la misma manera al retoño que se acurrucaba entre sus brazos.

-Se parece mucho a él, espero que la próxima vez que lo vea se haya convertido en un ninja digno de ser llamado Uchiha-dijo mientras acariciaba sus pequeñas manos.

-Descuida, así será. Cuídate mucho, Naruto, no renuncies a tu sueño de ser Hokage, porque estoy segura de que lo lograrás.

-Adiós, Sakura-chan…

-Adiós, Naruto…

La figura del muchacho se fue perdiendo de entre las sombras que gobernaban aquella pequeña cueva, emprendería un viaje largo de regreso a Konoha, sacaría fuerzas para salir adelante, a pesar de que sus seres mas queridos ya no estarían a su lado pero, precisamente por ellos, lo lograría.

Así fue como el equipo siete se disolvió definitivamente, quién sabe si con el pasar de los años, por azares del destino volverían a estar juntos, ya sea en este mundo o en el otro.

El brillo del candelabro poco a poco se apagaba hasta quedar en la penumbra.

"Sasuke-chan…"

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno es una lástima que haya durado tan poco (¿) xD

Espero que les haya gustado, pues es producto de un momento de mucha inspiración. Les agradezco infinitamente por haber dedicado su tiempo a leer esta historia.

¿Merece algún Review?

_Little Luka  
_


End file.
